


You and I, we're like fireworks

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, happy fic, they are watching the fireworks!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: It's basically them watching the fireworks on the 4th of July and being nostalgic and cute.Set: A few years after season 1 (the other ones don't exist here)I know it's short but please give it a try.





	You and I, we're like fireworks

It was almost evening. The plan for this evening was special. They were not going to eat food on their couch and watch their series "Legend of The Seeker" like they did the last few weeks. Luisa found the show and honestly, they mostly watched shows Luisa recommended (which Rose liked after a few episodes) because if they would watch shows Rose wanted to see, all they would do is watching crime and mystery shows. Luisa's arguments were "The show is just sooo good, Rose. And the actress who plays Kahlan is just so hot. So we have to!". And maybe a few activities that didn't involve speaking.  
By now they made bets before every episode guessing what will happen. Also they already played a bingo game, with things they would do or sentences they would say. That was very funny and Luisa loved it.

(She won.)

(Rose hated the game although it was nice seeing Luisa so happy.)

They were not going to do that because today was special. It was the 4th of July, the day they met a few years ago.  
\---

 _Can I buy you a drink?"_  
_"34 Days sober."_  
_They somehow ended up sitting next to the Marbella pool. Rose desperately wanted to kiss her. She looked at Luisa and the next second she felt Luisa's lips on her own. She didn't need much to know besides the fact that she never wants to stop kissing the other woman._  
_She didn't need to leave Luisa lips for long that night which was all she wanted._  
\---

"Rose, are you ready? I don't want to be late!"

"Do you think I want to? Give me two minutes and I will be."

Rose looked down on the little box on her make up table. She wore the same red dress she wore when they first met. Today seemed to be the perfect time to propose. She had actually waited for this moment many months. The fault of coming up with this idea in December. But after spending another Christmas with Luisa, she noticed that she wanted to marry her. To call Luisa 'her Wife'. She was so amazed by the brunette and so in love with her. It was a ring with an engrave which said 4th of July and a firework symbol next to it.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to calm herself down. Rose was a very brave person. But she just couldn't bear the thought of Luisa rejecting her. Although she knew this had a very little possibility, she was still scared.

After putting the box in her handbag, she took a deep breath and went downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. If you have favourite lines, what think what's good and what's bad.


End file.
